Monsters
Monsters - Training - Bosses What will be included to the guide in the end of june? *A Monsterdatabase will be added. *Pictures of maps and monsters. *and more will come in july. Monster Drops: Welcome This is not ready yet but here is some: SLAYER TOWER: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/slayer_tower-1.png Gargoyles: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/Gargo.png 1x Granite Maul, 40x chaos runes, 200x Fire runes, 5x Rune Javelins, 3x Noted gold bar, 2x Noted Diamond, 3x Noted Sapphire, 5,000 Coins, 1x Rune boots, 1x Rune full helm, 25x Death Runes, 1x Mystic Robe top (blue), 1x Shield left half, 1x Dragon Spear Hellhound: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/hellhound.png Bones. Dust Devil: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/DustDevil.png Bones, 10x Rune thrownaxe, 1x Rune plateskirt, 1x dragon Chainbody, 1x Rune Pickaxe, 1x Rune Scimitar, 1x Rune Sq shield, 1x Rune Med Helm, 1x Rune battleaxe, 75x Death runes, 75x Chaos Runes, 1x Rune platebody Abyssal demon: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/abyssal.png ashes, 1x Abyssal whip, 1x rune chainbody, 1x Rune med helm, 3x Uncut sapphire, 3x uncut ruby, 70x death runes, 1x Rune 2h sword, 50x Chaos runes, 1x Rune javelins, 3x noted uncut emerald, 2x noted uncut diamond, 150x air runes, 1x Rune Sq shield, 1x Shield left half, 1x Dragon Med Helm, 1x Rune full helm, 1x Dragonstone, 50x Rune arrows, 1x Rune battleaxe, 1x Rune platelegs, 1x Rune Spear, 50x Blood runes, 50x Law runes, 1x Dragon spear Black Demon: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/blackdemon.png ashes, 3x Noted Uncut ruby, 3x Noted Uncut Sapphire, 3x Noted Uncut Emerald, 1x Rune platebody, 1x Rune PlateLegs, 1x Rune Full helm, 1x Rune plateskirt, 1x Dragon Med helm Hill giant: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/hillgiant.png Big bones, 2,000 coins Green dragon: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/greendragon.png Dragon Bones, Green Dragon Hide, 1,000 coins, 10x Law runes, 2x Noted Ruby, 3x noted emerald, 2x Grimmy Dwarf weed, 2x Grimmy Ranarr weed, 2x Grimmy Irit Weed, 2x Grimmy Marrentil, 2x Noted adamantie Ore, 1x Adamant full helm, 1x Mithril Kite Shield, 1x Rune Dagger, 1x Steel platelegs, 1x Nature Talisman, 2x Bass, 1x Noted Diamond, 1x Rune spear, 1x rune full helm, 1x Mithril Spear, 2x Noted Sapphire, 1x Rune Spear, 100X water runes, 1x Shield left half, 1x Dragon spear, 10x rune Javelins Crawling Hand: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/Crawling.png 2x noted Uncut Diamond, 2x Noted Uncut Sapphire, 2x Noted Uncut Emerald, 2x Noted Uncut Ruby, 1x Mystic gloves (blue) Banshee: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/Banshee.png 25-35 Coins, 3x Noted Uncut emeral, 3x Noted Uncut Sapphire, 3x Noted Uncut Diamond, 3x Noted Uncut Ruby, 1x Iron Dagger, 7x Chaos rune, 3x Law Rune, 1x Rune Spear, 5x Rune Javelin Nechryael: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/Nechryeal.png Ashes, 500 Coins, 3x Noted Emerald, 3x Noted Diamond, 3x Noted Sapphire, 3x Noted ruby, 1x Leather Body, 1x Toadflax Seed, 1x Adamant PlateLegs, 150x Death runes, 1x Steel Battleaxe, 150x Steel Arrows, 1x Dragon Med helm, 1x Dragon boots, 1x Rune Boots Elf warrior: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/Elfwarrior.png Bones, 1x Rune Dagger (P), 1x Magic Shortbow, 1x Ranging Potion (1), 150x Water runes, 1x Rune spear, 30x rune knifes, 10x Dragon arrows, 1x Rune Sq Shield, 1x Crystal Shield full, 1x Crystal Bow full, 1x Rune axe, 1x Rune full helm, 1x Snakeskin boots Lesser Demon: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/lesser.png Ashes, 1,300 Coins, 15x noted Gold Ores, 1x Dragon Spear Fire Giant: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/firegiant.png Big bones, 1,000 coins, 150X rune essence, 500x Fire runes, 1x Rune med helm, 150x Rune arrows, 150x Chaos runes, 1x Rune long sword, 1x Rune sq shield, 1x rune platelegs, 1x Rune full helm, 1x Rune 2h sword, 1x Dragon med helm, 1x Dragon spear, 1x shield left half BloodVeld: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/blood.png Bones, 5,000 coins, 1x rune spear, 3x Grimmy marrentill, 2x diamond, 2x Ruby, 2x sapphire, 2x emerald, 2x strenght potion (1), 3x grimmy avantoe, 2x grimmy ranarr, 1x rune chainbody, 2x grimmy cadantine, 1x rune sq shield, 5x Rune javelins, 50x blood runes King black dragon: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/Runescape_monsters_kingblackdragon-.gif Dragon bones, Black Dragon leather, 2x dragonstone, 1x dragon plate skirt, 1x draconic visage, 1x rune platelegs, 1x rune platebody, 1x rune plateskirt, 1x dragon plate legs, 2,000 gp Blue dragon: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/bluedragon-lvl111.png 1x dragon bones, 1x blue d'hide, 10x runite spear, 2,000 coins, 2x Noted ruby, 2x Noted diamond, 2x Noted emerald, 2x Noted Sapphire, 1x Rune Spear, 1x Dragon Med helm, 1x Shield left half, 1x Dragon spear, 1x Rune dagger, 1x Rune full helm Adding soon more This guide has made by: Neck, Cynikal and Unit Infernal Mage: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/infernal.png Ashes 500 coins 1x Mystic robe top (blue) 3x noted Uncut ruby 150x Fire runes 1x Staff of fire 1x Staff 3x Noted Uncut Diamond 1x wizard boots 1x mystic hat (blue) 150x chaos runes 150x Death runes 3x Diamond 1x hat 150x Earth runes 150x Water runes 1x Mystic Robe items (blue, black, white) 1x Ancients Staff Moss Giant: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/mossgiant.png Big bones 500 Coins 2x noted uncut sapphire 2x Noted Uncut Emerald 2x Noted Uncut Diamond 2x Noted Uncut Ruby 150x Water runes 10x Rune thrownaxe 1x Rune Dagger 1x Rune spear 1x shield left half 150x Death Runes 150x Rune arrows HobGoblin: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/hobgoblin.png Bones Rock Crab: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/rockcrab.gif Bones 450 coins 1x Noted Uncut Sapphire 1x Noted Uncut Diamond 1x Noted Uncut emerald 1x Noted Uncut Ruby 1x Noted Diamon 1x Noted Ruby 1x Noted Emerald 1x Noted Sapphire Skeleton: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/skeleton-lvl22.png 1x/2x Bones 65 Coins 1x adamant Kite shield 1x Rune spear 50x iron arrows Ghost: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/Ghost.png 500-1,00 coins 1x Mithril axe Chaos Druid: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/Chaosdruid.png Bones 1x Clean Cadantine 1x Ranarr seed 2x clean harralander 1x Clean avantoe 1x clean dwarf weed 1x toadflax seed 3x clean Guam 1x Lantadyme Seed 1x Clean irit 3x clean marrentill 1x Clean Kwuarm 1x Kwuarm seed 1x Snapdragon seed 2x harrandel seed 2x Clean tarromin 1x irit seed 1x dwarf weed seed 1x Cadantine seed Giant Bat: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/giantbat.png bones 1x black scimitar 1x Adamant Scimitar 1x rune Scimitar Black Knight: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/blackknight.png Bones 1x Black Scimitar 1x Rune scimitar 1x Black Platebody 1x Black Dagger (p) 1x Black Dagger 1x Black Med helm 1x Black sq shield 1x Black kite Shield 1x Black PlateSkirt 1x Black Platelegs 1x Black 2h sword 1x Black Full helm 1x Black Longsword 1x Black WarHammer 1x Black Chainbody 1x Black BattleAxe 1x Black Axe 1x Black Sword Magic Axe: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/Magicaxe.png Bones 1x IronBattleaxe chaos Dwarf: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/ChaosDwarf.png Bones 1x Steel KiteShield 1x Steel PlateSkirt 1x Steel Full helm 1x Steel Platebody 1x Steel PlateLegs 1x Steel Warhammer 1x Steel sq shield 1x Steel Battleaxe 1x Dragon Mace 1x Dragon Scimitar 1x Coif Baby Blue Dragon: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/BabyBluedragon.png 1x babydragon Bones TzHaar-Xil: http://i50.photobucket.com/albums/f305/RngeofRock/tzhaar-xil.png 1x Super attack potion (1) 1x Super Strenght potion (1) 200x Death runes 1x Rune Dagger 1x Rune Med Helm 2x Noted Sapphire 2x Noted ruby 2x Noted Emerald 2x Noted Diamond 350x tokkul 1x Rune Chainbody 1x Toktz-mej-tal Category:Help